


Accepted

by homerknighlty (Homer42)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, F/M, M/M, monster university
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homer42/pseuds/homerknighlty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes a plan to use his best friend Scott's newly-found Werewolf powers to get into Beacon Hills State University's most elite frat: Alpha Alpha Alpha.</p>
<p>This fic follows the misadventures of Scott and Stiles going through the trails and tribulations of getting accepted into the AAA fraternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> The fic will be written with different character's POV in chapters, like _Warrior Cats_ or _Song of Ice and Fire_. The characters which the narrative focuses more on will obviously be Scott and Stiles.
> 
> Secondary Pairings: Lydia/Cora, Allison/Jackson, Isaac/Peter (student/teacher relationship), Braedon/Malia, Boyd/Erica
> 
> The setting for the Beacon Hills college town is based on S1&S2, back when "Teen Wolf" was filming here in Georgia. The setting for Scott and Stiles' hometown is based off "Teen Wolf"s new set-location in LA.  
> (also i didn't bother to educate myself on cali so w/e deal with it yankees lmaooo)
> 
> Scott's background is based on the 1985 "Teen Wolf" Scott.
> 
>   **THIS IS UNBETA'D**

Chapter One: Stiles

 

Beacon Hills State University: Home of the Cyclones.

 

Home of the U.S. population's young-adult monsters.

 

Not the kinda monsters in those Disney-Pixar movies. These kids are straight-out-of-folklore, eat-your-family,  _legit_ monsters...

And Scott McCall is one of them.

Scott and Stiles found this out in their sophomore year of high school. Scott is a werewolf, born a Werewolf by his father's side and Proud To Be.

And because of his “werewolfitude”, Scott is now a super-athlete. Above all his other super abilities, athleticism the best, according to Stiles, because being a super-athlete means you get to hang out with all the popular kids. And being best friends with a super-athlete means you won't be left out of the It-Crowd’s parties.

But there's drawbacks to having a Werewolf bestie... Turns out that Allison Argent, Scott's (x-)girlfriend, is a descendant in a strong line of Werewolf hunters. That isn’t the painful part- Allison and Scott had been going pretty steady for almost two years. It only got really bad when Allison’s grandfather came to visit for the funeral of his daughter, Allison’s aunt. The old man brainwashed Allison into attacking her friends, some other supernatural kids living in their hometown, and Stiles and Scott. Well, not Scott, but Stiles did get punched in the face... by Allison’s grandfather. Still, Allison did go pretty “cray-cray” (as they say-say). And, of course, Allison and Scott broke up after the incident.

This all happened pretty recently and is still a wound on Scott. Literally, that’s what he refers to it as: “It feels like an open wound on my conscious,” he told Stiles last summer. It still bugs the poor guy to see Allison… And it doesn’t do much good that they’ll both be attending BHSU.

But Stiles has remained- and will remain- at Scott’s side.

 

Stiles taps his fingers against the steering wheel, watching the other cars on the highway and impatient to find their Exit. He’s been driving himself and Scott through traffic since 8 o’clock, and now it’s almost noon.

Stiles turns on the radio; he skips all the noisy local stations until he finds some songs worth listening to. Scott turns back to the window to watch the flora of the North-California piedmont wiz past them.

Beacon Hills State University was built at the top of Echo Hill, a large hill erupting at the center of a deep, watery valley. Beacon Hills (the town) surrounds Echo Hill and almost fills the valley with buildings and companies of varied wealth and ages. It's a scattered place, stylistically and economically.

Beacon Hills is an old town, dating back to around the late-1840's. It was one of the last towns to have a gold rush in California (reason for the name "Beacon" because it was like a beacon for the remaining gold-diggers).

Stiles sees signs of the town's past here or there as he drives himself and Scott into the valley; older buildings crumpling across livestock fields or in the woods beside the roads; they pass by a tourist center selling gold-digging missions, and a cabin resort called the "Gold-Nugget Stayers", a title which absolutely makes no sense.

And what the hell is a "boiled peanut"?

That might seem off-topic, but Stiles has seen these "Boiled Peanuts x-Miles A Head" signs for hours and he has no idea why anyone would boil a peanut? And sell that? This has really been bothering him.

And worrying him, too... If the only sort of signage you see on your way to a college town are things like "Boiled Peanuts x-Miles A Head", or "JESUS", or signs that haven't been taken down since the 70's, you sort of start to wonder if maybe that college website was lying to you about how fun their campus and town are.

But Scott is really excited about the prospect of being with other monster kids, even if Allison will be going, and he's been enjoying himself on the road so far. It's not like Stiles can be like: "Welp, I'm out, Scott! Sorry about being such a coward! Have fun alone in an unfamiliar town where there's nothing to eat but boiled peanuts!"

Stiles glances over at Scott to make sure he didn't say any of that out loud.

But there's no look of betrayal on Scott; he's just sitting on the passenger seat, eyes on the window and arms around Stiles' special pillow, a Quick Trip bag full of half-eaten snacks at his feet. Scott catches Stiles' eyes in the reflection, and Stiles looks back to the road where a sleek black Camaro cuts in front of them and speeds away.

"What," he hears Scott ask again, chuckling at his friend's oddness.

"Just... Wanting to see what you're looking at out there," Stiles says and looks back out the window to make the point- just as another "boiled peanuts" sign appears. Stiles screams curses in his head.

"Nothing in particular," Scott answers. Stiles forgets for a moment what he means because he was distracted by the _evil sign_. "I like looking at all the trees. There aren't a lot of these kinds of trees back at home."

"Yeah," Stiles agrees, suddenly missing the West-Cali suburbs.

"It's nice," Scott continues, "to see them. I like these trees."

Stiles doesn't reply, and they’re both silent for a while more.

“Hey," Stiles elbows Scott gently. "Our Exit’s coming up,” he smiles.

Highway signs catch his eye and he reads them fastly: "Inns & Hotels" lists the hotels in town; "Food & Services" lists some restaurants and gas-stations. He sees the icons of places he doesn’t recognize, but then he sees that wonderful golden double-arch. "Yes!" Stiles hollers in victory. "They have a McDonald's!"

"Of course they have a McDonald's," Scott laughs.

"You don't understand, I thought the only thing here would be boiled peanuts!" Stiles gasps as he turns into the Exit. The traffic-light ahead has turned red, and the black Camaro which sped past them now stops in front. _Speed all you want but you can't escape the power of the red light!_ Stiles cackles in his head. As he breaks his Jeep just behind the car, he looks up at a large sign reading "Beacon Hills", the town name.

Meanwhile, Scott’s been laughing so hard he's currently in tears.

"I'm serious, Scott!" Stiles tries to keep a straight-face, but Scott's laughter can be contagious. He ends up laughing along until the light turns green.

The Camaro speeds past them again; but Stiles can’t be too bothered by it anymore, with Scott making him laugh, and he hardly notices.

The Exit road leads into a dense forest, thicker than the woods they passed down the highway. There’s little sun as it is, because the day is so cloudy, and the road is darkened by the trees’ shadows. Stiles is careful driving on the unfamiliar road. The road slowly changes from its wide shape to a narrow double-lane, with the thick woods seeming to close in on either side of the road, tighter and tighter. Stiles smells the gas the Camaro left them, the harsh air-freshener stuck to his vent, the smell of candies and chips, mixing in with the stench of his hardly-ever-washed car. The Jeep rumbles over the gravel of the road, it shifts and turns against the curves of hillside. Scott hums with a tune on the radio. Stiles takes a deep breath.

 

“Hey, Stiles.”

Stiles sees his hands are white-knuckled around the steering wheel. He looks up. (When did he look down?) Somehow he’d pulled them over, off the side of the road. Stiles looks over to Scott, remembering he called to him.

“Are you okay?” Scott clutches onto Stiles’ shoulder, reassuring him.

Stiles nods. “Yeah—” he quickly lets go of the wheel, “Yes, yes, I’m fine.”

Scott lets go of Stiles’ shoulder. He sighs, “I can drive the rest of the way,” Scott suggests. Stiles doesn’t say anything. “C’Mon, it’s not bad being the passenger,” Scott smiles at him- beams at him, and Stiles gives in to it.

Stiles hates his motion sickness. _Another reason to regret going to college here_ , he thinks sourly to himself; scowling at nothing but his own reflection in the window. But he stays for Scott, of course. And the whole “my dad is paying tuition” thing.

Stiles pulls his special pillow into a tighter embrace. He can smell Scott’s cologne still present on the fabric, and it’s comforting. It’s kinda embarrassing to say- or to think- that Scott’s scent holds Stiles like an anchor against the turning waves of the road.

 

The trip through the hill isn’t a long one, and they’re entering the downtown of Beacon Hills in almost no time. The outskirts where full of small shops, and fast-food places, and a few run houses.

Downtown is like an urban oasis in the middle of a rural desert. Stiles sees movie and thespian theaters, art galleries— whatever, who cares! Important thing: there are bars- _bars_!

People of all varieties walk down through the bricked walkways; with their dogs, with their kids; with friends, alone. Scott and Stiles see college kids among the crowds, and silently guess who each of them are and who of them they’ll befriend.

Stiles is feeling a bit better about this place- though that might be the motion sickness wearing off.

Scott is itching in his seat, looking at all the passing people on the crosswalk, no doubt trying to tell who of them is supernatural. Stiles watches his friend with amusement, the way he might watch an excited puppy.

“Eyes on the road, buddy,” he teases Scott.

Scott turns to him and Stiles sees huge puppy-dog eyes blinking at him. Stiles stares back with an expression of a drowned cat. “Did I call you a puppy out loud?”

“Stiles, let’s check out the town!” Scott blinks. “You think I’m a puppy," he grins like a goof.

"The ultimate puppy," Stiles humors him. Stiles moves from his slouched position against the window to stretch his back. “I guess we can go to town. Maybe,” he huffs. “When they need us to be at the dorms?”

“I thought you knew!” Scott flails.

“Scott, I never know anything!” Stiles flails back.

They both sigh. The light traffic-light turns green. “Y’know,” Stiles says, “they probably want us there at noon, right? I mean, that’s usually when things want you to be there when things are happening.”

“Right,” Scott agrees. “We’ll go to town after.” He thinks… “Or tomorrow.”

“Scott, we have four years here,” Stiles smirks. “We’ll get to town some day.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh shush, me, i try
> 
>   
> [Check out the fanmade trailer I based this fic on!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xnXbphT2tsc)   
> [Check out the 8tracks mix!](http://8tracks.com/homerknightly/accepted)   
> 


End file.
